And Then There Were Fewer
by MidoriUshanka
Summary: The idea of a Halloween Party seemed innocent enough. "It'll be fun!" everybody assured me. Oh yeah, fun! IF you consider being cursed by an evil demonic lord and having your friends brutally killed one by one right in front of you "fun". Almost TOO fun.
1. The Legend of Ktulu

**And Then There Were Fewer**

_A South Park Fan-fiction_

~Narrator POV~ Introduction

It was the 31st of October, a day that would live on in history. Demons arose from the earth and set upon it to haunt and torture the innocent. Goblins and ghouls caused mischief across the land. Ghosts and spirits were up to no good, playing tricks on the living.

This is a day we know to be Halloween. Humans during this time supposedly put out treats to satisfy the evil spirits. Some families set out carved vegetables with candles inside to scare away the demonic creatures. After some time, these habits were transformed into something different. Very much different.

Now, children go from door to door, dressed up as some spooky character, in the hope to receive candy or treats. Nobody nowadays believes in the _true _meaning of All Hallows Eve. Which, by the way, has nothing to do with children roaming around the streets of town and getting candy. It may be loosely related, and is a better way to keep from giving your kids nightmares, but still brings shame upon the Legend of Ktulu.

What is the Legend of Ktulu, you ask? Oh, please say that you've heard it! No? Well then I guess I _must _tell you!

In this legend, there was a great lord of the darkness and underworld: Ktulu. He was an enormous, fearsome being that ruled all things evil. Ktulu rained down his all-mighty wrath upon anybody who refused to worship him. Most were killed, and a million years of darkness engulfed the entire universe. There was no light, no good, and most who lived during this time would never live to see such a thing. All hope was lost. Existence itself was doomed to be full of sorrow and suffering for all eternity- until the Savior of the Creek came to be.

The Savior of the Creek was a young man, born in the outskirts of the Pentagonal City. He was considered a holy being by all of humanity. He fought the evil demons that Dark Lord Ktulu had brought to the world, and was expected to take on the Dark Lord himself! Legend has it, the Savior of the Creek attempted such a task... and failed. The only savior that could have saved them had been killed.

Or so they thought.

On the eve of October 31st, a brave soul gathered his troops, informing them that they would attack the Dark Lord Ktulu themselves. His troops argued against him, saying that only the Savior of the Creek could do such a thing. Little did they know, he _was_ the Savior of the Creek! After being defeated by the Dark Lord, he had hidden in fear of being hated by humanity for failing such an important mission. His troops left him, leaving him to fight the evil Ktulu himself. That he did.

The next morning, he traveled across the land, and battled with all his might against the evil lord. The Savior of the Creek succeeded in banishing Ktulu to the dark oblivion. Everything evil, dark, and demonic immediately disappeared! All of existence praised the Savior of the Creek for his brave and life changing act. Once again, light shined and there was happiness throughout the entire universe. All was good. Life lived on.

But, some people believed that Ktulu did, too. There were stories and myths that one day he would return and get his revenge. Would he? Well what else could this story be about? Let me assure you of one thing: the story that is about to be told is not some magical fairy princess tale. It is gruesome, violent, and horrific. All characters and events in this story- even those based on fake people- are entirely real. All celebrity voices are impersonated... not that there will be many celebrities in this fan fiction. The following story contains graphic content and due to it's scariness should be read by everyone.

And where it all starts, you'd never even imagine. Why, it starts in the quiet little mountain town of South Park, Colorado... on a fine Halloween night... where a teenage boy waits, nervously twirling his red hair.

**A/N:**

**This was just an introduction. If you want me to continue, you gotta review! I love you guys to pieces, but I still need to be encouraged to keep writing! Hope you guys like it and want more! PLEASE, for the love of God, review! LOVE YA!**

**~Heron**


	2. Getting Ready For Your Death

~No POV~

Kyle Broflovski stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. He was wearing a colorful, plaid dress shirt under a pair of denim overalls. On the front of the overalls, stitched in red thread were the words. "Good Guys". He had multiple fake scars and stitches covering his face, and on top of all that, he had dabbed some fake blood to make the effect more realistic. Yes, Kyle was going as Chucky for Halloween. His best friend, Stan Marsh, had advised that he go as the evil doll from Child's Play, rather than Raggedy Andy. The experience had taught him that much. Kyle had agreed, seeing that he could pull it off, what with his stunning red hair.

So, on the night of October the 31st , the excited red-head threw on his costume and waited for his best friend to come out of the bathroom. "Stan," he groaned, dragging out the 'n', "what's taking you so long?" Kyle thought, quite irritatedly, that putting on a costume couldn't take as long as Stan was making it take. He'd been in the bathroom for _at least _twenty minutes!

An agitated reply came from behind the closed door. "I'm almost done! Be patient!"Stan's voice seemed muffled. Kyle had _no _clue what the raven haired-teen was going as. It was supposed to be a surprise. Kyle decided, in order to pass the time, to text his girlfriend. He and Bebe had been going out for some time, now. His fingers quickly typed a message into the cell phone and hit send. He sat down on Stan's bed, and exhaled a deep breath.

"Man, this is going to be a long night."

Meanwhile, at the Steven's residence, a flustered blond rushed her best friend, Wendy Testaburger, into getting her costume on. Since they were girls, neither had an issue with getting dressed in front of one another. Unlike boys, they could care less and not have to change in the bathroom one at a time. "Wendy! If you want to pull off this costume, then you gotta look unbelievably like Linda Blair from The Exorcist!" advised Bebe. The other girl glared at her.

"Look! I'm already_ covered _with that gross makeup shit! I think I can pull it off well enough before we over do it and I end up looking like Tina Fay!" screamed the outraged Wendy. Bebe sighed, and gave in.

"Okay, sorry, hon." she gave a weak smile and patted her best friend on the back. A familiar buzzing caused her to whip around and snatch her phone up. "Kyle texted me!" Bebe smiled as she read over the message. It had said:

**To: Bebe S.**

**From: Kyle B.**

**Hey can't wait to see you. We'll pick you up in about ten minutes, okay?**

**ILY**

**~Kyle**

Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes as Bebe replied to the text. Adding the final touches to her costume, she pictured Stan and her holding hands at the party. It's a shame they had to break up. Wendy still had feelings for Stan, but was too afraid to admit it. "Oh well," she whispered, grabbing her purse and checking herself in the mirror. Wendy wasn't a bad looking girl. Sure, her best friend had blossomed into a woman before her, and sure, the stages when she went through puberty were awkward and turned all the boys away... but she had grown into a pretty attractive seventeen year old. Her satiny black hair fell to her waist, her skin was clear, and she had a nice bust. Too bad that all of the boys were interested in her but Stan. Again, she sighed and looked at Bebe in the mirror.

Bebe was going as an un-dead French Maid- no doubt trying to catch Kyle's attention. She had flat ironed her blond hair, applied tons of eye makeup, and practically plastered white powder to her face. It was a pretty sexy costume, Wendy had to admit. Bebe really did look like a ghost. A black and white bonnet was tied to her head, and a very tight black-and-white aproned dress fit her snugly. It fell to right below her waist. Wendy could only imagine what Bebe intended to do with Kyle at the party.

Grinning, she hugged her best friend. "I can't wait for the party!" the raven haired girl exclaimed. "It's at Bradley's house, right?"

"Yep. Oh, uh, I hope your okay with Kyle and Stan picking us up," Bebe looked sheepish.

"Ugh! You know I hate being around him!" Wendy growled. "Oh, alright," the fact that she disliked being near Stan was truthful. It made her uncomfortable. Bebe thanked her best friend and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know I love you, right?" asked the blond. Wendy and Bebe were practically sisters.

"Yeah, and sadly I love you right back," she said jokingly. They giggled and teased until the doorbell rang. Together, they walked to the door and Bebe opened it.

Kyle was standing there in a Child's Play costume, and behind him stood Stan in a very convincing Jason Voorhees get-up. It nearly caused Wendy and Bebe to scream- they'd forgotten that they weren't the only ones that would be in a costume. After the fear had subsided, Bebe ran into Kyle's arms and greeted him with a kiss. Which, left Wendy and Stan lingering in the doorway. In case you can't tell, it was very awkward.

Knowing she'd regret it, but not caring, Wendy strolled over to Stan, who had no idea what she was about to do. "Hey," she mumbled, before lifting up the bloodstained hockey mask and planting a kiss on his cheek. They both blushed, staring into each other's eyes. All four of them hopped into the car and made their way over to Bradley's house for the party.

They went to the party, had a good time, got drunk, and went home, living happily ever after.

**The End**

You only wish that was the end. Oh, no. My dear readers, if that was where the story really ended, then this wouldn't be a story at all. It wouldn't even come close to the despair and tragedy that the kids are about to embark on. If you have a weak stomach, I suggest that you accept this as the ending and read no more. Next chapter, you're in for a real treat.

**A/N:**

**That wasn't the ending. Well, it could be viewed as an early ending for those of you who don't wish to be scarred by the coming chapters. **

**PS~ Thanks go to the users: rosy2lee2 and ForeverEternalLove for reviewing. You guys inspired me to write this chapter! Love ya!**

**~Heron**


	3. Party Like it's Your Last

~No POV~

Bradley Biggle welcomed his guests into his house for the party. It was Halloween night, and from what he knew, everyone who was anyone in the 11th grade would be coming. Bradley's family threw the coolest parties and no body would be caught dead missing one. Little did he know that this was the last party he'd ever throw.

"Hey, Kenny!" Bradley greeted the other blond, giving him a high five. Kenny was wearing his Mysterion costume from fourth grade- he'd made some size adjustments to it, of course. He was the first one to arrive, and right behind him were Butters and Cartman.

"Sup, Bradley?" Kenny grinned. He was set on his plan to get into Wendy's pants tonight. No lady, sane or not, could resist Mysterion. Sadly, that wasn't the case for The Coon, and Professor Chaos.

"Oh- uh, hi-ya Bradley! Neat-o party you got here. Are we early?" Butters stuttered. He hadn't changed one bit; still the same old naïve kid.

"Nope, but you're the first ones here." informed the blond teen in the Mint Berry Crunch costume. "So, uh, do you guys want anything to eat or drink?"

Nobody wanted anything besides Cartman, who demanded a bag of Cheesy Poofs, and a Coca Cola. Once everybody was sitting down in the living room, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Kenny insisted before anyone could move. He raced to the door and flung it open.

From the living room, Bradley, Butters, and Cartman could hear Kenny's shrieks of fear. He was yelling stuff like, "AHH! IT'S DEATH! GET HIM OUT! OUT! GO AWAY!" and "OH, HAVE MERCY! NOT AGAIN!" Deeply concerned, the three ran to the door- only to see Kenny cowering in fear of a party guest wearing a grim reaper costume.

"Nice going, fag!" Cartman spat.

"But... but I don't ride a Harley!" Kenny whimpered.

"NO! I mean: Nice going- you made me get up and waste time that could have been used to eat my Cheesy Poofs! It's just Craig you stupid ass-hole," the disgruntled fat ass retorted. The person in the reaper costume burst out laughing and removed his hood. It was indeed Craig in the costume- he had scared poor Kenny into thinking that Death was coming for him again. Everybody was having trouble containing their giggles besides Cartman and Kenny, who didn't find this funny _at all_.

"Not nice! Dudes, I could have _died_!" the blond fumed; that comment everyone ignored.

"Great! My Cheesy Poofs are gonna get stale. Fuck you, Craig." Cartman growled.

"Oh, shove it!" Craig replied, flipping him off and walking into the house; Tweek followed in behind.

"Did you just flip me off?" screamed the fat teen in The Coon costume.

"No," Craig said simply, doing it again. Cartman was outraged, on the verge of tackling Craig. Just as he readied himself to attack, a voice caused them to settle down.

"Ladies, ladies! Contain yourselves! It's Halloween, lets not fight!" Stan begged from the doorway, which Tweek had left open. Butters nearly soiled his pants at the sight of Stan's costume, and the twitching blond yelped.

"Ack! It's... Jason! Run- ngh!" everybody laughed as Stan, Kyle, Bebe and Wendy filed into the kitchen. By this time, Kenny had calmed down enough to compliment all of their costumes. "I-I knew I shouldn't have come! _Pressure_!" Tweek screeched. Craig took him to a corner and explained to him that it was just Stan. Eventually, when the coffee-addicted vampire had understood, they all made their way back to the living room.

Kyle and Bebe snuggled up on the couch, Craig and Tweek took a seat on the beanbags, Cartman sat by himself in the love seat, Bradley sat down in the rocking chair, and much to Kenny's displeasure, Wendy and Stan joined Kyle and Bebe on the couch. Holding hands. Staring into each other's eyes. 'God Damn it!' he wanted to scream. There went his plan to get some action that night.

Just as Kenny had lost his hope, Cartman spoke up. "Hey does any body want to play seven minutes in heaven? Just to pass the time..."

"Hell ya!" the desperate blond agreed. This was his chance. Everybody chuckled at Kenny's obvious need to play. They all knew that he was like the horniest guy in South Park, so, they gathered in a circle while Bradley went and fetched an empty beer bottle. "Okay, so rules: You have to spend seven full minutes in the closet with the person the bottle lands on, and if you don't... The circle gets to dare you to do something else. Okay?"

A bunch of "okay's" "sure's" and "sounds good" filled the silence in the room. Kenny offered to go first- and nobody objected. When Bradley returned with the bottle, Kenny spun it. Waiting in anticipation, he watched it slow down and land on Kyle. Who, against his will, spent seven minutes in the closet with Kenny. Sure, they kissed, every one knew that they were both kind of bi. It wasn't bad, just sort of awkward considering Kyle had a girlfriend that was waiting in the other room to smack him senseless for obeying the rules of the game. By the time seven minutes was up, a lot more people had arrived and the beer had been opened up. Someone had decided to turn on some music, and "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" was blasting from a boom box.

This was the party everybody had come here for. Multiple people were already drunk as skunks, and a few girls had taken off their shirts and danced on top of the table. Kenny was pretty content, sitting in the corner with a beer in his hand. Token was such a man-whore when he was drunk- it kept the blond in the Mysterion costume entertained for a while. After an hour or so of socializing with different kids, (which by the way was very interesting. Butters had told Kenny about this very complicated, rumored love triangle between his Grandmother's best friends,) Clyde decided to tell scary stories. Most everyone settled down in Bradley's living room- it was super crowded.

Tweek was shaking, his plastic fangs kept falling out. "Okay. So, I have a legend that not a lot of people know. It's about the Dark Lord Ktulu. Yeah, I know, most of you have never heard of him- but if you were ever on the super hero team: Coon and Friends, you'll know who," Clyde began. By then, everybody that was at the party had squeezed into the living room. "It all begins on a Halloween night, much like this one..." Clyde told the legend of Ktulu, and by the time he was finished, every one was scared. Not because they though it was true. Not because The Dark Lord Ktulu was coming back to get his revenge- and tonight was the night he would return. But because the scary story had frightened them. Oh, they were definitely scared for the wrong reason.

Butters, Tweek, and Pip were freaking out. All of the girls were staring wide-eyed at their dates, asking if it was true. If they were going to die. Bradley grew to be pretty pissed off at Clyde for worrying his guests. Kenny thought it was kind of funny. He knew that if they all were to get killed, that either he or Token would die first. It was horror movie logic: Either the black guy or the person that died all the time would get killed off first. The second part sounded kind of off to him, though. A few people thought nothing of the legend, though. People like Craig, Wendy and Kyle knew it was impossible and just wanted to continue partying. Little did all of these teens know that Ktulu was preparing to start his attack. An attack where all of them would be held hostage, defenseless against his evil power.

After some time, the hostage teens calmed down and continued to have a good time. That was exactly how Ktulu wanted them: unprepared and unguarded. He wanted them unsuspecting of the horror that he was about to inflict upon their short lives.

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry! I know I promised you guys some gore and horror in this chapter, but I couldn't find it in me to kill any one off yet! I promise next chapter will be full of it. At least FIVE deaths, okay? I'm sorry, please forgive me =P**

**Love you guys!**

**Any who,**

**Yes, this is a parody of Family Guy's Parody of 'And then there were none' by Agatha Christie. I've gotten a few people asking that. Love you guys so much. Remember to review!**

**~Heron **


	4. Die, Pray, Die Again

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update! I'm really busy right now- we just moved into a new house and we're getting settled so bear with me, mkay? I love you guys! PS~ Also Fanfiction isn't letting me log on right now, so I'm probably going to have to wait until they fix their problems to upload this. Sorry for the delayness- but anywho: Thanks to all who reviewed! Okay I'll stop rambling now so you can get to the story. Without further ado, I give you the fourth chapter of "And Then There Were Fewer"!**

~NO POV~

Tweek Tweak had been talking to Token when it happened. They were laughing themselves stupid about some 'thats what she said' joke- which Kenny had told. Tweek was probably the only sober person at the party, besides maybe Craig who refused to get drunk. Because of this, Tweek knew he wasn't hallucinating or imagining the lights going out and hearing a demonic voice-followed by a blood curdling shriek. He immediately yelped out, grabbing someone's hand that just happened to be close by.

After the screeching had been cut off by a gurgle and the same demonic voice laughing maniacally, the lights flickered back on. Then he saw the mutilated body, and Tweek almost wished they had stayed off.

"ACK!" he screamed. Before him, on the floor, lay Token's bloody body. From what Tweek could see, his head had been twisted until his neck broke, and his throat slit- still bleeding out. "N-no! Token! Ngh! _Ack, pressure!_"

Kenny was standing there silent, barely able to process his panicked thoughts. '_Oh my fucking god! Token's dead! And unlike ME, HE'S not coming back! And Christ, Tweek's so scared he's holding my hand.' _he managed to call out for help, and tried to calm the surrounding girls who were practically crying. Token's blood was forming a large puddle around his lifeless and mangled body. It was starting to touch Tweek's shoes, and that wasn't helping him in the slightest. Kenny also noticed, before Craig came running in followed by Bradley and Clyde, that Token's stomach had been stabbed repeatedly. His guts were spewing from his torso.

"Oh my god," Craig said in his monotone voice, his face going pale. Clyde actually fled from the room, vomiting. Bradley gasped, puked, then fainted. '_Fuck.' _Craig thought. '_He's the owner of the house and he fainted. Great.'_

"Stan! Come on, lets g-go fuck in the bedroom," Wendy giggled, drunk as hell, walking into the blood splattered room. Stan was holding her hand, which would have angered Kenny, but given the current situation... he just stayed silent. "Oh my _god!" _she screamed.

"Holy shit," Stan whispered, his eyes going wide at the sight of Token's body. Even though he was also drunk, he understood and was scared shit-less. "Token? D-dude! What happened?" he yelled. Everybody started filing into the room; some stayed, some screamed and ran back to where they came in from. Kenny explained the situation to everybody as Craig and Kyle kneeled down next to Token... or what used to be Token. More girls started crying, Butters was flipping out, and eventually Tweek fainted. Bebe cried into Wendy's shoulder, and Wendy just stared at the bloody mess all over the kitchen floor. Some people started remembering the legend of Ktulu, and wondered if it was actually happening, and if this was the beginning.

Craig left Kyle's side to go and try to revive Tweek. Slapping him, pouring water on him, and shouting didn't work. Just then Jimmy walked over and advised Craig to make a cup of coffee, and hold it under the blond's nose like smelling salts. Everyone was silent as he hurried to do so, and finally Tweek woke up. As he screamed and twitched about Token's death, it finally hit Kenny. The legend was true. Token had died, and he was next. Horror movie logic, as he had thought of earlier. Just then, Cartman strolled in with Rebbecca attached to his face. His eyes widened slightly before he threw up in the poor girl's mouth. Rebbecca shouted, spun around, and puked all over Craig, who proceeded to vomit all over the currently sobbing Tweek. He cried even louder and barfed on Kenny's shoes, who stood completely still, barely noticing the brownish-green substance covering his Chuck Taylors.

"We're all gonna die," he whispered, looking up at everybody. "Your all going to fucking die, and Token is the proof. Do you believe the legend now?" Kenny screamed, going slightly insane. He wasn't concerned for himself, of course he'd come back, but he knew that if his friends were killed that they'd stay dead. At that moment, Clyde suddenly rushed in, slipping on all of the vomit that blanketed the floor.

"Shit, gross," he mumbled, spitting out some of Rebbecca's vomit that had gotten in his mouth. He slowly got up and tried his best to walk, without falling, to the crowd of teens. Bebe had started crying into Kyle, who was crying himself. Wendy sobbed into Stan's shoulder, and Stan held back the urge to regurgitate on his back-on-again girlfriend. "So, um, Token's dead. That means Ktulu _is _going to kill us all one by one- because I'm guessing that none of you did that to him." A few people started panicking, and Bradley woke up in the middle of the commotion.

Upon seeing the body again, he shrieked and informed everybody that he was going upstairs. The party host had left his guests crying and fearing the for the next death, all next to the fresh dead body in his kitchen. Classy. But they didn't know that he was actually trying to save all of their lives.

"I swear that I'm going to kill myself the next time my mom tells me to go to college. College is for conformist Brittney wannabes," Henrietta told her goth friends. They were all sitting in her dark bedroom, talking about death and conformists, and blasting Metallica. Louis was currently staring at a picture of Morticia Addams, admiring her dark beauty. None of them had heard the teens downstairs screaming bloody murder- even though that would have made them extremely satisfied.

"Well why don't you? I wanna die. It sounds _so _goth." Dylan said, taking a drag from his cigarette, "Wait, no. Everyone dies, it's _so _megaconformist. Never mind." He added, flipping his red bangs out of his face.

"But dying _is _goth. We have to invent something to keep all those conformists alive forever, and then we can die without being conformist douches." Georgy argued.

"Inventing stuff is conformist," Louis joined the conversation, still staring at the picture.

"Totally... I guess we all just have to kill ourselves before the world is taken over by stupid conforming ass-holes." Henrietta complained.

"But then we'd be conforming to the suicidal bitches," Georgy commented, deep in thought.

"Screw it, I'm staying goth. I don't think any one will take _that _away from us. None of them have the balls to smoke. Problem solved," Dylan concluded, continuing to breathe in the poisonous fumes. Henrietta, Louis, and Georgy agreed, all lighting up their own cigarettes. Metallica was still blasting, so Henrietta didn't hear her brother basically pounding at the door and screaming her name. Eventually, he just decided to burst in.

"Henrietta!" Bradley shouted over the music. Georgy got up stiffly and stopped the Cd.

"What the hell do you want, twerp?" Henrietta growled. She was like nineteen, and scared the crap out of Bradley.

"I-I think you should s-see this," he explained nervously. Seeing Token had mentally scarred him.

"If it has nothing to do with death, I'm not interested." she said in a dull tone.

"It does."

"W-what?"

"Just... just come see." Bradley led his sister, followed by Dylan, Louis, and Georgy downstairs and into the defiled kitchen. It was stained with vomit, blood, and tears. Most people immediately backed away from the goth kids, in the hopes to remain un-cursed and possibly survive longer. Henrietta's eyes lit up at the sight of Token's body. Louis actually bent down and tasted the blood; the puddle had expanded to about four feet wide.

"What happened to him?" Dylan asked slowly, secretly trying not to puke.

"We think it was... Ktulu," Stan spoke up from the corner. The goth's looked mildly surprised that Stan wasn't fleeing the scene.

"Ktulu?" Georgy interjected. "How the fuck could Ktulu do this? He got banished to his own dark oblivion. It says so in the necrinomicon."

"The necrinomicon! That's what we need to look at!" Kenny said, thoughtfully. "If we can read it, maybe we can find out what the hell to do!" A few people's attitudes brightened after hearing this. Cartman just shook his head and cursed.

"Kenneh, why don't we just get the fuck outta here before we all die? I mean the nigger died, why make it go any farther than it needs to?" he asked, still trying spit out the unpleasant taste of vomit. An unexpected laughing shook the house.

"You foolish mortals! Anyone that tries to enter or leave the cursed location is killed immediately. No one will escape my all mighty wrath! All of you shall die, tonight! And The Dark Lord Ktulu will rule once again!" the demonic voice bellowed before laughing like a crazy person.

"Bull shit. Come on, Rebbecca," Cartman scoffed, grabbing her hand. She tried to fight back, not wanting to die, but the stupid fat tub of lard won control, and was sending them both to an early grave. "Screw you guys- I'm going home!"

"Eric, I really don't think you should leave!" Butters warned, trying to protect his friend. The fat ass stopped in his tracks. "Oh, good! You decided not to go. I was really worried you were gonna-"

"I'm leaving, you fucking retard! I just forgot my Cheesy Poofs." Cartman retorted before grabbing said snack. "Adios, fags." he said before opening the front door and stepping out into the dark night. He slammed the door on the way out, and just as he did, everybody inside the Biggle residence could hear his and Red's screeches of terror. Kenny rolled his eyes. At least he wasn't the second to die.

"Aw, Hamburgers," Butters muttered.

"ACK!" Tweek flinched.

"Dude," Stan gasped.

"Did they just die?" Louis grinned, standing back up from the pool of blood. His chin was covered in it.

"Yep," Bebe sighed. "He was a fat ass anyways,"

"Do ANY of you- ACK- care t-that we're gonna -Ngh- die?" Tweek shouted, trying his best to speak clearly. Craig tried calming his best friend by shaking him, fanning him, and reassuring him that they'd be alright, but none of it worked. Finally, after years of dreaming about it, Craig kissed Tweek. It shut him up right away- and everyone in the room went silent.

"Fags," Henrietta scoffed. "Okay so anyways, you guys need the necrinomicon?"

"Yes! We don't w-w-w-want to die!" Jimmy pleaded.

"Timmeh!" Timmy added.

"Right. So, give me one good reason why we should let you live." Georgy teased. '_Is he seriously wasting time being a stupid stubborn goth?' _Kenny thought irritatedly. _'I mean their all gonna die, __for Christ's sake!__'_

"Because we're stupid conformists! We WANT to live life, okay?" Kyle spoke for the first time in a few minutes. He'd finally admitted to the goth's what nobody had in forever. They were conforming retards- and Kyle was proud of it. But right now, all he wanted was to not die.

"Fair enough," Dylan laughed. "Okay go get the necrinomicon."

Henrietta went upstairs to her room, grabbed the ancient text, and came back down, only to see another body laying next to the first. "Holy shit, who died?" she asked, bending down next to the new victim.

"I don't know, we can't tell who's missing! And, well, the body is pretty unrecognizable..." Wendy spoke up, clearly relieved that nobody close to her had been murdered. What she said _was _true. The new body was definitely more mangled than Token's. Their eyes had been ripped out of their skull, they had been cut in half down the middle, their legs snapped and bones sticking out, and blood covering basically every inch of their body. Brutal claw marks cut deep into their flesh, and their organs were falling out the bottom of their torso. It wasn't pretty. Multiple people were vomiting, such as Butters, Tweek, Craig, Bebe, Kyle, Bradley, Clyde, Stan, and Kenny, who was having trouble keeping his beer down.

"Hey, h-h-h-h-has anybody s-s-s-s-seen K-k-kevin?" Jimmy asked suddenly.

"ACK!- Kevin?" Tweek asked, obviously not knowing who that was.

"Yeah, you know, he has dark hair, kind of short?" Kyle chirped up.

"Uh oh. Fellas, I think I found Kevin," Butters sighed, and pointed to the unbearable-to-look-at victim.

Everyone stared at supposedly Kevin's body. The poor kid, his body was demented beyond belief! Kenny was wondering why he hadn't been killed yet, because he was only destined to be killed in the worst way possible-thats how the world was. It really surprised, yet pleased him that he wasn't the first to die. But he knew it wouldn't last for long, and that he'd die brutally eventually. Just a matter of time. Everybody was numb with shock, fear, and disgust, so nobody noticed Butters' anxiousness.

He knew who was killing everybody- and it wasn't some Dark Lord Ktulu. It was someone at this very party that wanted revenge for something he'd done to them a long time ago. Butters figured it was about time- he'd been safe and carefree for basically eight years now, he was due to die soon, anyways. It just really hurt Butters that it couldn't be just his life that was taken. Apparently, his enemy wanted him to feel the guilt of causing his friend's deaths. Everybody at that party was going to die- and it was all Butters' fault.

He locked eyes with the killer from across the room, hating them with all his heart. He/She grinned evilly, and suddenly the lights were out again. A girl's cry could be heard in the darkness, and out of nowhere, Butters was covered in blood. He started sobbing, knowing it was all because of him. He couldn't stop any of it, though. When the lights turned back on, everybody saw the lifeless, bleeding body of Bebe at Butters' feet. Immediately, Kyle screamed in horror, and glared furiously at the apparent killer. Every one started shouting or crying, or barfing at the sight of a dead girl. Wendy fainted, hitting her head off the counter, and Butters assured the crowd that he wasn't the one. Even though, at the moment, he looked extremely guilty. During all of this, the real murderer was planning their next attack.

Kyle wanted to die himself upon seeing his girlfriend bleed out slowly. It was torture. He truly loved Bebe, and now she was gone. It wasn't fair. Kyle had been sure to hold onto her when the lights went out, but when the flickered back on, she was dead. And he knew who did it- Butters. At that moment, he tackled the blond covered in his lover's blood. He fought with fury and rage and pure hatred towards the killer of Bebe. He had known it wasn't Ktulu killing every one, but it still shocked him that one of his closest friends had slit his girlfriend's throat, wrists, and ankles. He wanted to kill Butters for killing Bebe. Just then, the lights went out again, shriek of death was heard, and soon enough it was light once more. Everything was becoming a blur, but the only question on everybody's mind was: Who had died this time?

**A/N:**

**What did I tell you? Graphic! Did you get your promise? Yep, five deaths: Token, Cartman, Red, Kevin, and Bebe. Well more like six- but you don't know who died. And you don't know who the killer is, I hope! I really tried not to give it away! Sorry it was so long! Sorry for the delayed update! Sorry for killing Bebe, I hate myself for it :( But I really hope your enjoying it so far and are liking the Creek! I think it's cute :) In case you can't tell, which nobody probably can, this is a story centering Tweek- yeah you probably wouldn't have thought that... but thats what it is. :) I hope you like it and it's not too gross for you! In order to find out who the killer is, and who will survive, (if anyone), you gotta keep reading- and reviewing! Love ya!**

**~Heron **


	5. A Spoon Full of Death

**A/N:**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry for not updating sooner! I feel so bad! I've just been terribly bust lately and haven't had the free time to write. Please forgive me? And I know, you're expecting me to make this chapter epic beyond belief to make up for the delayed update. I am really going to try. Please bear with me until May 25th, because I'm going to be in school until then. After that, I'll be writing non-stop! Well, I might take a break when I go and visit my amazing friend that lives in New Jersey, because we're going to chill and do TONS of cosplay! :) Anywho, I just wanted to make sure you knew that I'm going to be updating more frequently after school gets out. Damn, this is a long author's note, so I'm going to stop rambling and get to writing the story. Thanks for being patient, amigos. NOW THEN, enjoy the fifth chapter of: And Then There Were Fewer.**

~NO POV~

"Holy shit!" Craig screamed, eyes wide. "Is that Wendy?" he gestured towards the pile of intestines and organs that wore a pink beret atop it. It truly was a horrifying sight. Her shredded clothes, limbs, and decapitated head were barely noticeable due to the amount of blood surrounding her mangled body. It was disgusting on epic proportions. Stan nearly died of shock, and Kyle felt a twinge of empathy towards him, even though his girlfriend was also newly deceased.

Tweek jumped slightly upon seeing the gruesome murder scene. He was shaking again without being occupied with kissing because Craig had separated their lips. It was probably a good thing that they weren't kissing, though, because the blond involuntarily vomited all over himself. "GAH! SHE'S DEAD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! Ngh- _Pressure!" _He shouted. Everybody remained silent after that, except for Stan who was sobbing. The Goths were speechless as well. '_Poor Wendy'. _Butters thought. At least she had been unconscious when she was killed; if not then it would have been ten times worse for the innocent bystanders to witness.

The killer just grinned evilly, plotting his next move. Kenny, on the other hand, was growing more insane by the second. '_Why haven't I died yet? What if everybody dies before they can be saved? WHAT IF I'M THE ONLY ONE LEFT AFTER THIS MASSACRE?' _He was losing his shit. Kenny's eyes were wide with terror and the look of pure insanity. He didn't like this situation one fucking bit. That's when Ike said, "Fuck this shit. I'm going home. Come on, Kyle."

"Ike? NO! You're staying here! Didn't you see what happened to Cartman and Red when they left the house?" Kyle screeched.

"Yeah, so?"

"SO? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

"It's better than watching you helpless retards get killed off one by one!" the Canadian hissed.

"Why are you even at this party, Ike?" Clyde interrupted. "You're like, twelve!"

"Exactly! Kyle, do you want to witness your twelve year old brother's death?" Ike spat.

"Timmeh!"

It seemed to Kyle that everybody was turning against him. "Fuck off, Ike. Go die. It's not like it'll make a difference. All of our deaths are inevitable. Your's will just be early because of your stupidity." he growled, watching his little brother head for the door.

"I intend to go out in fashion," Ike smiled. "Blame America! Blame America! It took you fags so long to kill Osama bin Laden!" by now his hand was at the knob, turning it slowly. "Blame America! Blame America! We might be responsible for JB, but your at fault for Jay-Z!" the door was open, and he was about to take his last step. "Fuck you, America!" were Ike Broflovski's last words. Unless you count unintelligible gurgling and shrieks as words, in that case, well...

"IKE!" Kyle gasped.

"D-dude..." Was all that a shaky Stan could manage.

"Where the hell is that necrinomicon?" Craig demanded. He was not letting any body else die. Tweek started blubbering uncontrollably.

"Right here!" Henrietta handed it over to the anxious brunette, who started reading it immediately.

"Uh, fellas?" Butters said.

"What, Butters?" Kenny asked.

"I-I don't think that Ktulu is doing this..."

"THEN WHO IS?" Stan bellowed, making all conversation in the room cease. They locked eyes, Stan's filled with agony, and Butters' filled with pity. "WHO IS KILLING EVERYONE? BECAUSE YOU _OBVIOUSLY_ KNOW!" venom seemed to seep into his usually gentle and playful tone.

"The killer is in this room. They are a human... just with an awful sore attitude," Butters whispered.

"Who? Butters, we need to know! We need to put a stop to this bull shit!" Craig bawled, tears forming in his eyes. He was holding onto Tweek, trying to protect him from who ever the sick bastard was that was going this.

"I-if he t-t-t-t-t-t-tells you, t-t-t-hen the killer w-w-will kill us all!" Jimmy argued. "I c-c-c-can't trust anyb-b-b-b-ody at this party!"

"I don't fucking give a shit! We can't let them kill ANYBODY else! I'm scarred enough as it is!" Kyle shouted. "Butters, WHO is doing this?" The read-head stared at the blond, who was looking around nervously. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. But he did. So, he was going to tell them who the killer was.

"The killer is-"

And the lights were out again.

Everybody in the room grabbed onto either their friend, or their date in attempt to keep anybody from dying. Most of them doubted they could handle any more of this. They were like sitting ducks, bound to be killed sooner or later. It was just a matter of time before the killer had eliminated everybody in the Biggle household, including them self. Tweek waited in sickening anticipation for the lights to turn back on. He could still feel Craigs arms around him, and he took that as a good sign, until he felt another pair of hands wrap around his head. Their nails were sharp, and dug into the blond's skin. Then, Tweek realized, he was going to be killed.

"ACK! NO, NO, NO! Craig HELP! NGH! GAH! NO! HE'S GOT ME! I'M GONNA DIE!" He shrieked. Craig started to panic. He would NOT let Tweek be killed. It was not going to happen. Tweek started screaming as he felt his neck being snapped. He fought, kicking and flailing himself all over the place, shouting and crying and punching. The blond managed to get in a few good kicks, but little did he know that he had actually harmed Craig. "GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD! ACK!"

Everybody was listening to the struggle in the dark, fearing for Tweek's life. Someone had enough courage to join the fight, attacking the murderer. Craig had been knocked out, and Tweek was on the verge of unconsciousness, or death. "DON'T TOUCH TWEEK, YOU ASS HOLE!" The voice growled. Then heard was a loud crash, and a sickening cracking sound. The lights flickered back on, revealing Craig laying flat on the ground, Tweek leaning up against the counter with a cut forehead and neck, and Clyde with a bloody noise, howling in pain.

"NGH- Clyde? Were you trying to KILL ME? ACK!" Tweek screeched, staring at the supposed killer.

"No! I was trying to stop whoever the fuck was trying to do away with you! And I got a broken nose! Fuck!" Clyde defended, writhing on the floor in pain.

"Then who was trying to- GAH- kill me?" Tweek started shaking, eyes wider than ever. Many people remained silent, surprised that the weakest link had survived an attack from the killer. He scanned the room, trying to find anybody with a busted lip, because he remembered busting them pretty hard in the mouth. That's when he saw Dougie, treating his wounded face.

"YOU! ACK! You... tried to kill me!" He pointed at the red-headed boy with a bloody lower lip.

"What? Me? No! I got hit trying to help you!" General Disarray argued. Every body was staring at the two, trying to find any flaws in his evidence.

"Funny! I- Ngh- punched my attacker right where you're hurt! YOU tried to kill me!" Tweek was sure. General Disarray/Dougie just shook his head and said:

"Why would you accuse me of that? I was trying to help you! When you pushed whoever the killer was off of you, they crashed into me and the glass from the beer bottle cut me!" Dougie fumed.

"But... Dougie... ACK! I swear it was you!" The blond mumbled.

"It wasn't. I swear on my mother's grave! Why would I want to do that? How am I even capable of killing those poor people in those horrible ways? I'm just around Ike's age!" Tweek frowned, and apologized. He didn't mean to accuse any random person, but it was just too much of a coincidence.

Just then, Craig stirred and sat up stiffly. "Get off of Tweek!" He muttered. "Oh." He said, after realizing that Tweek was alright, and the killer was no where to be seen. "Are you okay?" he gasped.

"Yeah, I'm- NGH- fine, C-Craig," Tweek said. "But we still have no idea who the killer is!"

"FELLAS!" Butters finally burst. "I KNOW WHO THE KILLER IS!"

"Who?" Bradley interjected.

"I think I know, too. The killer is-" Dougie started before the room was filled with darkness. His words were cut off with an awful shriek of terror and the sound of someone being hung. The lights flickered back on, and much to Tweek's surprise, Dougie's body was found swaying from a rope that was tied to the ceiling. His neck was broken, and the poor boy's lifeless body was displayed to the population of the room.

"NO!" Butters gasped! "He... This makes no sense! He's the killer!"

"Obviously not, Butters!" Kyle groaned. "He's dead!" the Jew couldn't handle actually _seeing _a fourteen year old boy's corpse. The other victims were older, but Dougie's life had been taken at such a younger age. At least Kyle didn't have to _view _Ike's body. This was too much for him to handle. "I'll be right back," he said, before dashing into the bathroom and vomiting.

"Well this just sucks, now doesn't it?" Craig spat. He had a bruise forming around his left eye from Tweek's horribly aimed punches.

"I can't take it anymore!" Kenny whispered. "I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE! SOMEONE KILL ME!" They were all going insane. Some of them were contemplating suicide. These poor teenagers didn't deserve this madness.

"Kenny, calm down," Stan begged. "We're all pretty freaked out right now, just calm down. It will help the situation a lot,"

"I can't. I just want to die!" Kenny screamed.

"Timmeh!" Timmy added

"Bebe..." Kyle whimpered.

"You're all pussies!" Henrietta yelled, before grabbing a kitchen knife. "Just kill yourself before someone kills you! I DIE A NON-CONFORMIST!" She shouted proudly, before slitting her own throat and falling over. Watching her bleed out was agony for everybody. Jimmy was the first one to speak after the suicide.

"F-f-f-f-fan-fucking-t-t-tastic."

**A/N:**

**Sorry, this chapter was horrible. Please forgive me! I suck. Well, I hope I didn't ruin the story. Oh yeah, if you can guess who the killer is, send me a private message saying who, and you can choose one person to be a survivor. :) Anywho, please review. It makes my life.**

**~Heron**


	6. What Would the Biggest Pansy Do?

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! :D Yay for updating quickly? Will I be rewarded with reviews? WOO HOO! I actually wrote this on a school computer, XD funny, right? Well, anywho, I would like to give thanks to the user, OffiKennyMcCormick, because she gave me MEGA EPIC ideas! Love you, dude! 3 Thanks for the help. This chapter, like the last one, is dedicated you you. Okay, ^_^ I'm super amazingly excited to be writing this! THANKS FOR BEING AWESOME READERS! Now! Sit back, relax, and possibly piss your pants from the epic-factor of the sixth chapter of: And Then There Were Fewer.**

~NO POV~

"KYLE!" Butters hissed, reaching out blindly in the darkness. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here! Dude, what the fuck is going on?" Kyle replied shakily. He was scared, probably because he'd just been dragged out of the kitchen in the dark, and now he could see nothing but black. And only being able to hear _Butters' _voice wasn't too reassuring, either.

"I, uh, t-think we're upstairs. I can hear them screaming down there!" Butters was also shaking, possibly even more violently then the Jew. Said red-head suddenly heard a nauseating gurgle and a splash on the hard wood floor. Butters had vomited.

"Sick, dude!" He groaned. Butters apologized, and they finally figured out where they were. "Butters, I think we're in the upstairs hallway. Henrietta's room is right there," he pointed, "and there's sure to be a closet around here somewhere. We can hide in it!"

"O-okay, Kyle," Butters was glad to have been paired up with Kyle. He was super smart. Pretty soon, they found a closet and took shelter inside it. "So, who do you think is doing it?" the blond whispered.

"I really don't know, Butters. I just want to get the hell out of this house!" Kyle sighed. "But we can't. Not without dying."

"I don't wanna die!"

"I know you don't. That's why we just have to stay in here. We can only hope that the killer doesn't find us," the ginger looked around nervously, though it was no help because everything was still pitch black. "And that nobody else gets killed."

That was certainly not the case downstairs. Everybody was screaming at each other to die, to get murdered already. They just wanted to end this nightmare. Kenny probably possessed the most insane mind at the party. He was rocking back and forth in the corner, sucking his thumb like a baby. Even though he faced this sort of thing all the time, seeing Timmy's mangled body was too much for him to handle. He, Clyde, Bradley, Stan, the Goths (minus Henrietta), Jimmy, Craig and Tweek were the only ones left. As far as they knew, Kyle and Butters had been killed, and dragged out of the dark room by their ankles. Their screams of terror echoed in everybody's minds as they tried to forget the awful deaths. Little did they know, Kyle and Butters remained alive, hiding upstairs in a linen closet.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-timmy!" Jimmy sobbed. He glared at all of the remaining people in the room. (Other people, like a group of girls, had tried to flee the house, and ended up dying. Only the boys remained.) "One of y-y-y-you did this t-t-t-t-to him!" the handicapped teen accused. "I know you d-d-d-d-d-did!"

"How do we know it wasn't you, Jimmy?" Clyde argued. The only reason he came to this "stupid party" as he put it, was because he heard that there would be Taco Bell. And he had yet to see any burritos. "You could just as easily have killed Timmy, and tried to blame it on us, so as to not seem suspicious!"

"Why in the h-h-h-h-h-h-hell would I kill my best f-f-f-friend?" Jimmy screamed.

"Because you wouldn't want us to suspect you! It's the perfect excuse. But I see through your clever tricks, cripple boy!" Clyde shouted, starting to shake. He just wanted his god damn Taco Bell.

"What the fuck is your problem, Clyde?" Stan exclaimed, who was also shaking. The tremors that erupted through his body made him look like he had Parkinson's. "Maybe you did it! And maybe you're accusing Jimmy because you wanted to blame the least likely person, and make everything seem out of whack!" The brunettes locked eyes, much like those scenes from Kill Bill, where the suspenseful music played and the camera angle changed from person to person. Only here, there was no music.

"That's exactly what the real criminal would do. Blame the person who's blaming the cripple who obviously didn't do it. Stan, you sick bastard. Why would you kill all these people?" Bradley inquired. All of this sounded like pure bull shit to Kenny especially when the Goths decided to pipe up.

"We have been conversing while you stupid conformists were blaming and accusing each other. Our thoughts are simply: Tweek did it." Dylan announced in a monotone, flipping his red bangs out of his face. It made no difference, though, because they simply fell back into their original place.

"ACK- WHAT?" Tweek squealed. "ME? I almost got- NGH- killed! GAH!" Craig protectively wrapped his arms around the twitching blond.

"And that is why we believe it to be true. Only the real killer would try to kill himself so that nobody would suspect it was him! And you'd be dead, so if anyone ever did figure out it was you, there would be no sentence to pay," Louis retorted, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious. Tweek was speechless. He should never have gone to this stupid party.

~POV- TWEEK~

When Craig had invited me, the idea of a Halloween party seemed innocent enough. When I had doubts, everybody assured me that it'd be fun. Oh yeah, fun! IF you consider being cursed by an evil demonic lord and having your friends brutally killed one by one _right_ in front of you "fun". Almost TOO fun.

~NO POV~

That's when Craig tackled Louis.

"GAH!" Tweek jumped. Exclaiming noises like: Ngh, Ack, and GAH, was just something that came naturally to him. It was his reaction to nearly everything.

"DO. NOT. BLAME. ANY. OF THIS. SHIT. ON. TWEEK!" Craig had snapped. He'd been containing this explosion of emotion since Bebe's death. "YOU ASS HOLE! I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BLAME THIS ON TWEEK?" each time he spoke, he threw a good punch into Louis's face. The Goth was already bleeding and begging for Craig to stop. Even though he didn't look it, a certain Mr. Tucker was a very good fighter. Stan just sighed, looked away, and started mumbling. Tweek couldn't handle this. The blond just fell over and started crying. While Craig continued to bash Louis in the face, Clyde and Bradley treated Tweek and the only Goths left started talking again.

Suddenly, a voice that hadn't been heard in a few minutes rose above all of the arguing ones.  
>"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kenny shrieked. His eyes were wide and frantic, and he really did look like he was mentally insane.<p>

"Whoa, Ken," Stan whispered. Craig actually paused the fluent movement of his fists to listen to Kenny.

"JIMMY DIDN'T DO THIS, CLYDE DIDN'T DO THIS, STAN DIDN'T DO THIS, AND I'M PRETTY FUCKING SURE THAT TWEEK DIDN'T, EITHER!" the blond's voice was starting to become hoarse. "IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER WHO'S DOING IT! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE. And I doubt that I'm going to come back this time... I'm going to die for good, you guys. I can just tell."

"Kenny, GAH, what the hell are saying? Of course you'll die for good! NGH- once someone's dead, they stay- ACK! Dead," Tweek was staring with pure pity at Kenny. He was definitely taking this harder than everybody else.

"Seriously, Kenny. I don't understand," Craig added, getting off of Louis, who remained on the floor.

"Of course you don't," Kenny muttered, shaking his head. "Fuck it. I'm not dying. I don't want to die for good. I'm going to-"

And suddenly the lights were out. This time, instead of one, shrill scream, there were multiple dull yelps. When the teens could see again, they wished they couldn't. The sight they saw made Kenny scream like a little girl. The Goths had been literally turned into a liquid, and were seeping into everybody's shoes. By now, the murder victims' bodies had been mixed together, all barely recognizable anymore. "I WANT OUT!" Bradley shouted, hiding behind Jimmy.

"We all want out," Stan sighed. "I guess this means that one of the people in this room is the killer. That means either: Jimmy, Bradley, Clyde, Kenny, Craig Tweek, or... me."

"Um, Stan?" Clyde said.

"What, ass hole?" the raven-haired teen asked, annoyed.

"Where is Craig? And Tweek. And Kenny?"

"Hm? Oh my god. Tweek...? Craig? KENNY?"

"Uh oh." Bradley whispered.

"Oh s-s-s-s-s-shit," Jimmy muttered.

Meanwhile...

"Kyle?"

"What Butters?"

"I'm scared,"

"Yeah, I know. You've said that five times,"

Also...

"Craig,- NGH- I don't w-wanna be here!"

"I know, Tweek. I Know."

"How can I be safe when everybody is getting- GAH! Killed? I feel bad for leaving them,"

"You don't have to feel bad."

"ACK! But I do."

"Then we'll save them."

"NGH-How?"

"That, I don't know. But I do know something that can pass the time while we think of something."

"GAH! What?"

"Just shut up and kiss me,"

"ACK! Ohh."

AND THEN...

"AHHHH! DIE BASTARD, DIE!"

"Butters?"

"Kenny?"  
>"Kyle?"<p>

"Gee-whiz, KENNY...?"

"Why the fuck are you hiding in a closet?"

"Long story."

"Make it short."

"We're pansies."

"So am I, now scootch over and gimme' some room."

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the major dialogue at the end. I hope the chapter didn't suck. It did. Review anywayz?**

**~Heron**


End file.
